The Witch in the Broom Closet
by dernier cri
Summary: After stealing themselves away from the Yule Ball, Draco and Pansy find something a little more fun to do.


The Great Hall was decorated in such an elaborate way that most students did not even recognize it. The walls were white and the air seemed to shimmer in a way that seemed nothing short of simply being _magical_. The four long tables were now gone, replaced with white table cloth clad circular tables and the enchanted ceiling made the room seem as if it was snowing, though no slow actually fell into the room. The Triwizard Champions were surrounded by what seemed like a sea of people and everyone seemed to be dancing their way into the night, enchanted by the beauty of the night. Nobody would notice two souls sneaking into the broom closet next to the Great Hall.

"What if somebody catches us?" Draco breathed airily as Pansy slid his robes off of his shoulders and gently pressed her lips against his neck.

"Nobody is going to catch us," Pansy replied, slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt as he began lifting the skirt of her pink, frilly robes.

Draco quickly shrugged off his shirt and held Pansy around her waist as he spun them to press her back against the wall and kissed her lips with obvious passion. She moaned against his mouth and wrapped her slender arms around his neck as she tried to remove all possible space between their bodies. Draco's hands began moving upwards and he cupped her bare breasts beneath her bra, pinching her nipples. Pansy moaned was more against his lips and reached for the zipper of his pants.

"Eager?" Draco asked with an amused smirk.

Pansy replied by gripping his hard cock through the fabric of his pants and gently caressing it. "I can be patient," she replied as she playfully stroked the head of his cock, still trapped in his pants, causing him to groan with pleasure. He pulled down the v-shaped front of her dress and pulled out her large, soft breasts. Unable to resist the sight of her pink nipples against her pale skin, he began to suck on one of her nipples as he pinched the other between his thumb and forefinger, causing her to squeeze the head of his cock and cry out in pleasure.

"Draco!" she laughed, throwing her head back; she could feel him smiling against her bare breast. It wasn't long before Pansy took out Draco's cock and began stroking it agonizingly slow. Pansy was well aware that Draco would always succumb to the feeling of her slim fingers wrapped around his cock. She raised his face to hers and his lips came crashing down on hers. With a smile on her lips, Pansy fell to her knees before him. She was gazing into his warm, gray eyes as she took the head of his cock into her mouth and continued to look into his eyes as she took his entire length into her mouth.

"Pansy," Draco breathed as he involuntarily thrust into her mouth, grasping her dark curls as she continued bobbing her head on his cock. She swirled her tongue just under the tip and he gasped quietly, tightening the grip on her hair. Her fingers began lightly grazing his ball sack. Making sure that his eyes were still on hers, she snaked one of her hands between her spread legs and entered herself. She began moaning as she continued to bring his cock into her mouth, and the vibrations on his cock nearly brought him over the edge. "Uhhh," he managed weakly before bringing her to her feet. He wanted her to continue so badly, but she would have been upset if they had to end their night early because he couldn't keep himself from spilling his juices.

Draco pushed Pansy against a short table and made her sit on it. He grasped her knees and pushed them apart before sliding one of his fingers into her warm, wet pussy, causing her to shudder. Pansy threw her head back as Draco continued to thrust his fingers into her, gradually adding more until he had three of his fingers inside of her, as if preparing her pussy for the size of his cock. His lips were upon her once more and he held the back of her head. Their lips would surely bruise in the morning, but tonight was a time that they need not care. Their tongues seemed to battle for dominance, but the battle was ended when Pansy gasped at the feeling of Draco's warm cock entering her still-tight pussy.

Wrapping her legs around Draco's body, Pansy began scratching into his back with her cries of pleasure growing louder with each thrust. Her ass was practically hanging off of the table as Draco thrusted into her, gripping her by the small of her back. His face was contorted into something that resembled a mixture of pleasure and concentration. _Her pussy is so small_, he thought to himself as he quickened his pace. Pansy began to rub her clit in circles alarmingly fast and Draco had to look away. He thought that the sight was particularly hot and didn't want it to make him feel like he was going to cum quicker by watching her touch herself as he was fucking her. Draco's attention was quickly grabbed by the sight of her breasts, which were bouncing against her chest with every thrust. Draco heard her cry out especially loud and felt her body begin to writhe against his as her nails dug like claws into the upper half of his back. A familiar tingling sensation all over his body had Draco shaking slightly. There was a strong feeling of intensity in his cock that continued to build until he finally spilled his juices into her with a strangled cry.

Both breathing heavily, Draco looked into her bright, amber eyes and smirked triumphantly. He was hunched over her body as her legs hung off of the table and her ass was practically hanging over the edge. Draco kissed Pansy's lips softly.

"Aren't you glad we came to the ball?" he asked, the smirk still playing on his lips.

* * *

**an**: K SO this is my first smutty fic. oops. i would love some feedback on it, esp. on how to improve it?


End file.
